Teen Titans: The Chronicles of Geo
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Part 4 of Revolutions. Geo T. Anderson, leader of Team Anderson, has died. After his funeral, the only thing that the Titans don't know is his legacy. Now Geo's brother and sister, Zeo and Trini, will tell the story on how it all began. R&R. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Presentation

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo Presentation

(Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans or the Matrix)

On the last story, Geo Anderson and his team, Anderson Trio, and The Teen Titans had heard the news that Agent Smith is still alive since the last mission to annihilate him and his cohorts. Without hesitation and anxiety, Geo had traveled to his timeline to retrieve blueprints on creating a Past Matrix and connect it with the Future Matrix to search for Smith whenever he wants. Suddenly, after the construction of the Past Matrix, things went out of control. With the Past Matrix connected to the Future Matrix, it created a terrible nuclear meltdown with the Matrix Core and it send anyone who is connected to the Future Matrix to the past timeline where Geo and his team are. With only 9 days remaining, Geo, his team, and the Teen Titans worked together to shut down the Core and save the future. However, Smith had formed an alliance with Slade and the other villains of the Teen Titans and their mission is to destroy both teams. In the end, Geo defeated Smith and saved his future. Sadly, Slade gets the upper hand and kills Geo Anderson. With Geo dead, the Teen Titans still don't know one thing: Geo's past. Now, his brother Zeo and Trini will tell the story about the life and history of their greatest leader. The story continues…

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 1: The day after the funeral.


	2. The day after the funeral

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 1: The day after the funeral

The story begins on a cold rainy day at Jump City. The rain showered down the streets as citizens struggle to get inside to get dry. Others like homeless people crept into old boxes to get themselves dry as well or near abandoned buildings. However, our story begins at Titans Tower. Our beloved heroes, The Teen Titans, had returned home after a very heart breaking funeral. The team were mourning the death of their fallen friend Geo Anderson, the leader of a futuristic team who came to the past to change their history. Geo had sacrificed himself to save his friends from a nuclear meltdown that would have destroyed the world but he managed to save the day. However, Geo was not lucky as he died in the Power Plant by a trap set up by Slade. Geo leaves behind his father Neo, his mother Trinity, his twin brother Zeo, his sister Trini, his pet symbiote Sam, and his girlfriend Raven, a former Teen Titan turned Team Anderson. As of today, there were four memorial services for Geo. One was held at Zion, the second during a BFC Monday Night Mayhem tribute show, the third at S.E.A.T.S. training school were Geo graduated, and the fourth at Jump City. Geo is now buried at Jump City Memorial Park.

An hour after the funeral, Trini and Z arrived at Titans Tower via Time Jet. Their father asked to go home and Trini decides to take him while Z rests. Z went to the living room and sat on the couch. The Titans were also in the living room but they were not in the mood to talk to one another. Robin stood near the windows overlooking the city. Starfire is in the kitchen trying to cook her so called Pudding of Sadness. Cyborg sat at the coffee table with a sad look on his face. Beast Boy and Terra were sitting with each other at the other side of the couch. Terra was too tired and Beast Boy held her in his arms while she slept. Raven, on the other hand, was in her room. She dared not to come out of her room since her true love had died. She laid on the bed holding one of her pillows that Geo had slept on before his demise. Tears had filled her eyes and began to ran down her cheek as she kept thinking about the man of her dreams.

Back at the living room, the whole place was silent. No one spoke a word until Beast Boy decide to break the silence.

"So how about we watch a movie or something?" Beast Boy asked everyone in the living room.

No answer from everyone.

"Uhh dudes!" Beast boy called out to get their attention. "How about it? We can go get some Pizza and watch a mov…"

"BEAST BOY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Z yelled out. "Nobody's in the mood to watch a fucking movie. Can't you see we are not happy about today?"

"Hey!" Terra said to Z as she woke up from the argument. "Don't you talk to him like that. He was just trying to cheer everyone up."

"I don't care. I just came back from BFC's Monday Night Mayhem show about my brother's death. I had to skip a storyline involving Thursday Throwout's show because of my depression. I came here to rest and now some green animal changing freak is trying to say 'let's watch a movie and forget about Geo.'"

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelled out. "I was trying to be nice!"

"Well!" Z replied. "If you're nice, than go get me some flowers FOR MY BROTHER'S GRAVE!"

"ENOUGH!" Robin exploded. "YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The two heroes had stopped arguing and looked at Robin.

"I know that some of us are trying to move on and forgetting about Geo's death. But it looks like we can not put the past behind us."

"Look Robin!" Z said. "My brother is more than just a memory."

"I understand that Z but we have to move on."

"Yeah man!" Cyborg said as he came to sit down on the couch next to Beast Boy and Terra. "You gotta let it go."

"But there is still one thing that we need to know." Starfire said as she came to the living room. "How did it began?"

"Began what?" Z asked Starfire.

"You know: your brother being a hero to your world. Where did he get his powers from outside the matrix and everything. We never got to know the truth."

"I thought he told you that already."

"He only explained to us about the Matrix but not about his life."

"His life? You mean all the way when Geo, Trini, and myself were kids?"

Starfire nodded and the rest of the team agreed with her. The team wants to know about everything about Geo including his secrets and past events. Right before Z can answer, Trini just came back to Titans Tower along with Sam.

"Hey guys." Trini said. "How's it going?"

"Good evening Titans." Sam said.

"Hey sis!" Z said. "Did you drop father off safely?"

"Yes. Mother and Father are at home still upset about Geo and…"

"Trini! I have to say something."

"What?"

"The Titans want us to tell the story about our brother."

"What?!?"

"They want to know our secret. How did we became Team Matrix? How did Geo became an icon and a legend? You know: his life and our life. Care to join?"

"Well…okay. Should I get Raven?"

"It's up to you. Ask if she wants to hear."

Trini heads to Raven's room and knocks on her door.

"Who…who is it?" Raven asked from the other side of her door.

"It's Trini." She said. "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"My brother and I insist that we tell our story of Geo. Do you want to hear?"

Raven felt that her heart had skipped a beat and sunked. Does she want to know about Geo?

"Raven?"

"Umm…give me a few minutes. I'll be there."

"Okay. We'll wait for you."

Trini left to the living room and sat next to Z. Raven came to the living room after a full five minutes. As the team settled down on the couch, Z was ready to speak.

"Alright everyone." Z said. "I'll tell you the story. It all began…"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: How it all began.


	3. How it all began

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 2: How it all began

"_It all began many years ago_ _in our timeline. Our father had saved Zion and…"_

(Flashback begins)

A flashback scene began. The scene takes place at the futuristic underground city known as Zion. Z tells the Teen Titans The war between the machines and the humans had finally ended thanks to the chosen Neo Anderson. He saved the matrix from the evil Agent Smith and his men or so he thought. At a huge party celebration, Neo was honored as a great hero. Days later, Neo returned to machine city along with his friends to recover the body of Trinity. The plan is to have Trinity cloned back to life. When the cloning process was done, Trinity was back and well. 3 months later, Trinity and Neo were married at Zion.

Five months later, Trinity became pregnant. According to doctors, she is carrying twins though their gender is unknown. It wasn't long until Trinity started to go in labor four weeks later. What happened next as Z explained is that Trinity went to Zion's medical building. A few doctors and nurses went to aid Trinity as she was ready to give birth.

"Come on Mrs. Anderson." Said one of the doctors. "Keep pushing."

Trinity took a deep breath and continue to push with all of her might. Her head was a like a fountain. Beads of sweat had came raining down on her face as she continues to push with all her might but it felt painful. Trinity screams in pain and her scream was so loud that everyone in Zion heard.

"I can see the head." Replied the same doctor. "One more push should do it."

Getting the message, Trinity finally gave one last pushed and rested her body as she breathed heavily. As she rested, she can hear the sound of a baby crying. One of the nurses looks at her and smiles.

"Congratulations Trinity!" Said the nurse with joy. "You're twins are boys."

Trinity smiles but before she can start naming the boys, she fell asleep. Hours later, Trinity awakens to find her husband Neo, Morpheus, Niobe, Ghost, Link, and Sparks around her bed. Behind Neo were two baby bassinets labeled by the numbers 1 and 2 because although they're twins, they came out separately.

"How you doing honey?" Neo said to Trinity.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Trinity replied. "Where are my babies?"

"They're right here." Morpheus said. "Behind Neo. Sleeping peacefully in their bassinets."

"I want to see them."

"Sure. Niobe and Ghost, would you do the honors?"

"Of course." Niobe said as she and Ghost went to the bassinets. Ghost picked up the first baby boy and Niobe picked up his twin brother. The two carefully placed the two babies in Trinity's arms. Both of the babies had blue blankets wrapped around their bodies so Neo helped removed the blankets to see his two sons. As he looked, he felt his heart had skipped a beat. Both of his sons had have short black hair like their father. Even more joyful is when both of his sons opened their eyes to see the world in front of them. Everyone in the whole room had big smiles to see the young two boys. Before anything else can happen, one of the nurses that aided Trinity returned with a clipboard.

"How you doing Mrs. Anderson?" said the nurse.

"I'm okay." Trinity replied. "I'm just happy to see my babies for the first time."

"Good. Now, I need their names for their birth records. Do you have names for them?"

Trinity thought for a minute. What should she call the young boys? They're twins so they both can have different names that rhymes. She looks at the baby on her left which was the first baby.

"I'll call this baby Geo." Trinity said. "Geo Tony Anderson."

Neo was stunned to hear the name of his first son.

"Geo?" he whispered to himself. "I like that name."

"And I'll call this baby," She continued, "Zeo Randy Anderson."

"Geo and Zeo?" The nurse said as she wrote the names down on the birth records. "Those are good names."

(End of Flashback)

(back to Present Day)

"So me and Geo were the first ones born." Z said to the titans. "Then a year later…"

(Flashback scene)

A year has passed and Geo and Zeo are now a year old. Their mother Trinity has returned back to the hospital because she was pregnant again. The two boys were being taken care of their babysitter Zee, Link's wife. At first Zee thinks the boys can cause trouble but the boys are not trouble makers. Instead, the boys enjoy playing with each other with their toys. Later that same night, Trinity and Neo returned to see the boys with a big surprise. Trinity entered the home with, surprisingly, another baby in her arms. The baby was a girl with Trinity's skin color, short black hair that will likely grow like her mother, and her eye color is the same as her mother.

"Geo and Zeo." Trinity said. "I want you to meet your baby sister, Trini."

(end of Flashback)

"And Trini was born." Z said to the Titans. "So we became a happy family in Zion."

"That is very sweet." Terra said. "What happened next?"

"Did you guys learned how to walk?" Cyborg asked.

"Well!" Trini said. "Me and my brother would likely skip ahead. So it's my turn to continue the story. As years go by…"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: First day of school


	4. First day of school

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 3: First day of school

"_Well!" Trini said. "Me and my brother would likely skip ahead. So it's my turn to continue the story. As years go by…"_

Flashback begins

Another flashback. This time the story takes place six years later. Young Geo and Zeo are now six years old. As for Trini, she is five years old. The three young kids are seen walking with their parents at Zion's town square. The family are heading towards Morpheus' training school in order for the kids to get an education since Neo and Trinity don't have the time to home school their children. On the other hand, the two lovely couple have other business to do in the matrix than spending time with their kids.

The family arrives at a four floor, grey squared-shaped building which is of course is the school for Geo, Zeo, and Trini. The three young ones see other kids that are aged 5-12 enter the building while saying goodbye to their parents. Neo and Trini looked at their kids.

"Now you kids behave." Neo said to his children. "Me and mommy are going to be at work."

"We'll pick you guys up at 3:00 PM." Trini added. "Now go and have fun and make friends."

"Okay mommy." Little Trini said.

"Okay mother." Little Zeo said.

"Alright mom and dad." Little Geo said.

The three young Andersons went inside the building and entered the main hall. Inside, students were looking at the class roster to find their assigned teachers. Geo, Zeo, and Trini looked at the rooster together. They realized that the names of all students are alphabetical so it ain't hard . As they read the roster, they found their names and they found out that they had class together. Their teacher is none other than…Morpheus, the one who runs the school.

"Oh cool!" Geo said. "We got Morpheus as our teacher."

"Yippe!" Trini joyfully said.

"Right on." Zeo added. "So can we go to class now?"

"You bet, bro."

end of flashback

Back to present day

"…So we went to class." Trini said. "And we met Morpheus. He says 'Good morning students. My name is Morpheus. Tell us about yourself and yadda yadda."

"Hold it." Z said to Trini. "Perhaps we can keep skip ahead to the part when we first met Carla."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Carla, our fourth member. Why don't you tell us?"

"Alright! So then the next day after class introductions…"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 4: Carla Stone


	5. Carla Stone

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 4: Carla Stone

Author's note: Sorry for the long hiatus.

"_Alright! So then the next day after class introductions…", Trini said to the Titans who are sitting around listening._

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Z interrupted Trini.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'after class introductions?' Didn't we met Carla like 4 years later when Geo and I were like 10 and you were 9?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that. Why don't you tell the story?"

Flashback begins

"_So, years later…"_ _Z said._

Another flashback. This time the story takes place 4 years later. Geo, Zeo, and Trini are only a year away from graduation. What they also learned during the four years is to enter the matrix. The trio always call the matrix "the virtual playground." The three young Andersons love to have fun flying around and trying out their combat moves that they learned. All three of them had learned the art of Kung-fu and Karate from their master Morpheus.

"_We finally learned on how to get into the matrix." Z narrated. "This is when we first met Carla."_

The three young Andersons were in Capital City town square looking around the amazing city with all its people doing their usual business.

"So what are we doing here, Geo?" Z asked.

"Well Zeo!" Geo replied. "We're here on a scavenger hunt. Our first assignment is to split up and record any suspicious activity. Then, we come back here in 2 hours and share our report."

"Doesn't seem fun." Trini protested.

"Come on, little sis. It will be cool. Trust me. So split up and do your assignment."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a juvenile transport van was approaching it's destination near Capital City Juvenile Center. Inside the van were two guards and a young white girl with straight black hair, blue eyes, and a little bit freckled. She is wearing a grey juvenile outfit as she is transported to juvenile center. It is unknown what the charges are for this young girl but the guards know that she is in big trouble.

"Here we are!" Said one of the guards upfront. "End of the line for you, Ms. Carla Stone."

"You know I did not do anything." Carla said. "I was not involved in any car theft."

"Right! But you have your rights to remain silent. Now sit back and relax."

The van enters the gate and enters the main courtyard of the Juvenile Center. The guards step out of the van as they are ready to escort. As they opened the door, Carla jumped out and kicked the guards with karate kicks while still handcuffed. Security was notified but Carla bolted to the front gate before closing. Once closed, she headed towards Capital City. This lead to an escape convict hunt around Capital City. Carla is on the loose.

Back in the city, Geo was enjoying his assignment as always. He started looking around for items during the scavenger hunt in alleyways. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone in trouble. Someone was shouting "HELP! HELP!" Geo heads to the end of the alleyway where the street is…only to be bump by a girl who was running without looking. The force of the bump made both Geo and the girl who is Carla fell to the ground.

"Sorry miss!" Geo said as he dust himself off. "I didn't see you. Let me help you up."

He grabs the girl gently by the hand only until the girl named Carla kicks Geo in the stomach.

"Stay away from me, kid." She said as she ran off leaving Geo in the dust.

Geo gets up after being kicked and takes out his radio.

"This is Geo Anderson to Zeo and Trini." Geo said on his radio. "This is an emergency. We got an escaped Juvenile heading north. Meet me at Town Square in 10 minutes."

"Roger that!" Zeo said on the other end of the radio.

Geo puts away his radio and heads to the destination that he requested his team to go to. As he approaches Town Square, he met up with his brother and sister.

"Okay Geo!" Zeo said. "Where's this escaped Juvie?"

"I have no clue." Geo replied. "She went this way and I kind of lost her."

"Oh, is this part of the scavenger hunt?" Trini protested.

"No, Trini. The scavenger hunt is postponed for now. We gotta find this girl."

Before anyone of the team can make a sudden move or discuss about the same thing, there was a sound of a car alarm going off. The team looks at the direction of where the car alarm came from and it turns out that the young female Juvenile was trying to steal a car with a crowbar.

"Hey!" Geo said to the team. "That's that girl that I met."

"You mean the one that kicked you?" Trini asked.

"Yes! She must be brought down, now!"

"Hold it! We can't do that!"

"WHAT?" Zeo said to Trini. "What do you mean? She's a criminal for crying out loud."

"I know that, Zeo. But what about negotiations? At least ask her what she wants before a final decision."

"You know, Trini." Geo said. "You have a point. Lets see what she wants."

The team approaches the young Juvie who is still trying to steal the same car.

"Um, excuse me, miss!" Geo said to the girl.

The girl drops her crowbar and pulls out another item: a gun. She aims the gun at the team with anger.

"STAY BACK!" The girl shouted. "I'm loaded."

"Easy! My name is Geo Anderson! Who are you?"

"My name is Carla Stone. Now get back!"

"Look, I just want to talk. What are your demands?"

"My demands? Why do you want to know?"

"We're trying to be nice!"

"Nice? That is not a word in my dictionary! I never want anyone to be nice to me."

"Well listen Carla!" Zeo said. "If you want us to be nice, you're going to tell us why you are an escapee!"

Carla lowers her gun and calmly says, "Not an escapee. I never deserved such punishment from the police."

"What do you mean?" Trini questioned.

"I was…framed for a crime I did not commit a week ago. A group of teenaged girls that I knew from the Morpheus Training School in Zion had stolen valuable items from a local shop, stole a car, and blamed me for it!"

"WOAH! You're from Zion?" Geo said all shocked.

"Yes! My father and my mother are representatives of the council. They heard about the incident and they didn't believe me. I was able to escape the Juvenile Center and try to prove my innocence but the police won't listen. No one will help me!"

"Well! What if I say that we can help you? I can talk to the police and Zeo and Trini here can capture those girls and clear your name from any criminal records."

After hearing this offer from a hansom young boy, Carla smiled and said, "You're willing to do that?"

"Anything to help from someone who attends the same school."

"Then thank you very much…Geo!"

[End of Flashback

"…So after capturing the girls and clearing Carla's name," Z said as he told the titans. "She was free from capture. As a reward, she did two things: a new member of our team and Geo's first girlfriend."

"Wow!" Cyborg said. "Geo sure was cool back then."

"So are you getting to any good parts now like getting your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're getting there now, dude." Z said. "Chill! Trini, you have the floor."

"Okay!" Trini said. "So two days later…"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 5: The accident


	6. The Accident

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 5: The Accident

"_Okay!" Trini said. "So two days later…"  
_

Another Flashback occurs. This one takes place two days later after the three young Andersons met former juvenile Carla Stone, who is now Geo's girlfriend. The four young students head out to Morpheus' Training School in order to complete more assignments or missions that Morpheus commands them to.

As they arrived in their first class together along with the other classmates, with Carla being the new student, Morpheus entered into the classroom with a big announcement.

"Attention my students." Morpheus said as he tried to get everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make. First of all: we're not training today."

Most of the students made an upset groan while a few were sighed with relief. However, Morpheus had more to say than just listen to his protesting students.

"And second of all," Morpheus continued. "We're going to have a field trip. We're going to Zion to see the main power core where the matrix is programmed."

All the students responded with amazement. A field trip to the Core of the Matrix? It sounded like fun to them.

"However," Morpheus continued. "This is one final notice: no one touch anything and just listen to the tour guide. Is that clear?"

The students responded with nods as they feel like they are interested to go.

"Okay. Let's go on the tour."

"_Hold on Trini!" a voice from Z said during the flashback scene._

The Flashback scene changes back to the present time.

"What is it now Z?" Trini said in a disgusted tone. "Why did you have to interrupt me?"

"Well," Z said. "You're about to explain what happened during the tour. The problem is: going on tours and field trips is your hobby because you're the smart one."

"Well no shit, brother."

"Why don't you let me skip forward to the incident? Besides, the Titans here don't want to hear about you going 'OH WOW! I LOVE FIELD TRIPS! ISN'T THIS COOL!'"

"Fine! Tell the story then Mr. Know-it-all."

"Okay! So during the field trip…"

Returning back to the past where Trini left off of the story, the students and Morpheus were inside a huge underground complex that is operated by Zion's local scientists and technicians that are involved of operating the matrix. The underground complex consists of eight floors with catwalks, walkways, computers, lab rooms, and other important things for lab experiments and matrix programming. with a huge hole, nearly the size of a meteor, that has the glowing green Core in place. What's really funny about the whole catwalk surrounding the Core were signs reading

**WARNING! DO NOT TOUCH CORE! VERY HAZARDOUS!**

As for the students and Morpheus, they were guided by a blonde female tour guide in her 30s on the 1st floor. The tour guide explained the rules about the facility and the tour.

"So is everyone ready?" the tour guide asked the students.

"Yes!" replied the students.

"Okay here we go."

The students followed the tour guide to the facility's computer room. Meanwhile, Geo, Zeo, Trini, and Carla were walking side by side behind the group. Trini seemed facilitated of the whole facility since she dreamed one day that she wants to be a scientist. Carla walked beside Geo since she is his girlfriend while Zeo was walking behind them.

"Great place huh guys?" Geo asked the trio.

"Yes!" Trini said with excitement. "I love this place."

"It's okay." Carla said. "I'm into this kind of stuff."

"Well for me." Geo said. "It's amazing. What about you brother?"

Zeo didn't say a word. The only thing that he did was hold onto his stomach.

"Zeo?"

"What?" Zeo asked still holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm sorry to brag but I go to the bathroom."

"What? Dude, we're going to get left behind."

"I…need to…go bad."

"Hang on. Let me tell Master Morpheus."

Geo walked ahead of the tour group and went to Master Morpheus.

"Master Morhpeus!" Geo called out.

"Yes Geo?" Morpheus said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my brother needs to go!"

"Go? Where?"

"I meant that he has to use the restroom."

"Oh! Well make it quick. Do not get left behind."

"Yes Master. Thank you."

Geo went back to his brother at the back of the tour group who is being comforted by Trini and Carla.

"Well?" Zeo asked.

"You can go Zeo but we have to be together as a group. You go in and take your break and we'll wait for you."

Zeo nodded and the group went to the nearest break room on the 1st floor which is strangely 10 yards away from the Core. Zeo went inside the Men's Room while the others waited outside in front of a soda and candy vending machine. After three minutes, Zeo exited the Men's room.

"Finished?" Geo asked.

"Yeah!" Zeo replied.

"Okay! Let's go back to the tour and…"

"Hold it!"

"What now?"

"All that time in the stall has made me hungry for a snack."

"What? Dude! You just did your thing and now you're hungry?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry for a Snickers bar."

"Ugh! Zeo, come on man."

"Please! I just want a bar."

"Alright fine. Get one!"

Zeo smiled and reached into his pocket to get some change. As he checked his money, he had two dimes, a nickel, and a quarter; but the Snickers bar costs $0.75.

"Oh poop!" Zeo said. "I need another quarter."

"Well too bad." Geo said. "Let's go."

"No I want a quarter."

"We don't have time for this." Carla protested.

"Yeah! I want to get back to the tour." Trini added.

"Come on guys! Give me a quarter!"

"Okay sheesh!" Geo said in order to shut his brother up. "I'll give you a quarter."

Geo reached into his pocket and took out a quarter.

Then Geo said, "Here you go" and flipped the quarter in the air. "Catch it."

The quarter flipped into the air. Zeo tried to catch it with his left hand but missed it in the air. Instead, one of his fingers flicked the quarter and it went sailing through the air out of the group and roll like wheel to the one place where the four students fear the most: the Core. Finally, the quarter ceased its roll near the edge of the catwalk that is near the Core.

The four young students gasped. They remembered the Core being hazardous due to the signs.

"Now look at you what did stupid!" Geo yelled at his brother.

"Me?" Zeo questioned. "You're the one who flipped it!"

"GUYS!" Trini called out. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Why not you two play rock, paper, scissors and the loser gets the quarter?" Carla said.

The brothers thought for a minute and Geo replied with a nod.

"Ready?" Geo asked Zeo.

"Ready when you are!" Zeo replied.

"ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS!"

Zeo had scissors while Geo had paper.

"HA!" Zeo said in joy. "I win!"

"Darn!" Geo unhappily said.

"Careful Geo." Carla said with a warning look. "Don't get near that Core."

"I'll be fine. What else can happen?"

Geo cautiously walks to get the quarter from the edge of the catwalk. He knows the danger of the Core and if he touches it, he might die or even something worse. Geo approaches the quarter with more caution. The Core in front of him was glowing green rapidly as if it is alive. He got on all four and slowly, with his right arm, he reached for the quarter while keeping his distance. His brother, sister, and girlfriend were getting worried and praying nothing will hurt Geo. But as it seems that the young Anderson will die, the young Anderson grabbed the quarter without injury. Geo stood up alive and well. His group sighed in relief.

"Told you nothing will happen!" Geo said.

He flipped the quarter again and tried to catch it but suddenly, he backed up way too far near the safety rail and his right hand got caught in the Core. Geo felt a huge electrical pulse inside his body. He screamed in pain as his body began to glow green and shake violenty. His group panicked and tried to help him. Zeo ran up to him to grab his left but he too became the next victim of the electrical pulse. Trini tried to help but became the third victim. As for Carla, she tried to help as well but became the fourth victim. All four screamed in pain and shake. Their screams echoed throughout the building that alerted the facility workers, their class, and master. The workers frantically tried to shut down the Core through the main computers in the main terminal. Master Morpheus watched in horror as his students are being fried like BBQ hotdogs. The other students were crying in horror as their friends are in big trouble. Just then, one of the workers announced that the Core is shutting down. Once the Core was shut down, the four young students fell to the ground unconscious. As for the Core, it was rebooted and back to full power. Workers aided Geo, Zeo, Trini, and Carla and told their teacher that they are unconscious and need medical treatment.

End of Flashback

"…So after we touched the Core," Zeo said in the present day to the Titans. "We were transported to Zion's hospital. We're not badly injured but we were fine."

"So that's how you got your powers?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, that's how." Trini replied. "The Core gave us the powers."

"Tell us what happens next." Beast Boy requested. "What did you guys do?"

"After they checked us into the hospital." Trini said. "My brother Geo…

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 6: We have the power, matrix power.


	7. We have the power, Matrix power

Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo

Chapter 6: We have the power, matrix power

"_After they checked us into the hospital." Trini said. "My brother Geo…"_

Another flashback scene. This time, it takes place at Zion's medical center at the top floor. On that floor were ICU rooms that are occupied by many of Zion's sick patients. In one room, 407, laid Geo, Zeo, Trini, and Carla, all recovering from the accident that happened hours ago on their field trip. With oxygen masks on their faces, hospital clothes, ivies on their arms, and heart beat monitors showing 98, they rest peacefully and calm as their wounds heal. Also in the room, there were "Get well soon!" cards that are written from family members and friends, flowers, and stuff animals for the four victims.

As an hour goes bye, one of the victims began to move…Geo. He slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his medical room. Geo sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He saw the cards and animals in front of him. To his right are his brother Zeo and Trini and to his left is Carla. All three of them are still resting.

Not sure if they are still alive, Geo slowly tries to get out of the gurney by removing the metal bars. He gently put his hands on the bars to push it down when suddenly, the grip that he had on the bars did something odd: his grip created dents on the bars.

Geo inspects the dents and it scared him. How did he do that? He checked his hands for anything weird. Nothing. His hands are fine. No scratches. No marks. Just plain fine. Geo decides to check his face in the bathroom which is across from him. He slowly scoots to his left of the gurney. Again, more bars. Well, he thought, if he bent the bars with his hands with a tight grip, he can push it down with his right root. Geo slowly pushes the gurney's metal bar with his right foot when suddenly, the bar came off it's screws and fell to the floor that caused everyone in the room to wake up. The first person to wake up was Trini.

"Geo!" Trini said as she yawned and rubbed her groggy eyes. "Why are you making such noise."

"It's not me sis!" Geo said. "I woke up and tried to check on you guys when all of a sudden these metal bars that I held onto bent by my fingers and it frightened me."

"What?"

"Then, I tried to push the bars on the left with my foot and the bar came off its screws when I pushed it gently. Trini, something bad has happened to me."

Trini just looks at him and raises an eyebrow like she really doesn't know what he's talking about.

"It's no lie. I'm telling the truth sis. Watch!"

Geo picks up the same bar that came off its screws. He puts two hands on each side and uses his strength to bend it. Trini watches in amazement as she witnessed her brother bending the metal bar into a pretzel.

"Holy cow!" Trini said.

"I know!" Geo replied. "It's so cool."

"What's cool?" Answered an awaking Zeo.

"Zeo! Brother! You won't believe this. I just bend this metal bar."

"What? How? Let me that!"

Zeo grabs the pretzel bar that Geo made. At first he seemed amazed and he decided to make the bar into different shapes, as in if he can do it, so can I situation. As he tried to make untie the shape of the pretzel the bar, his hands pulled the bar apart into two pieces. His siblings were stunned to see the results. First, Geo made the metal bar into a pretzel while Zeo tore it apart into two pieces.

"Whoa!" Geo said. "How did you do that?"

"I…I…don't know!" Zeo panicked. "I…I…just tried to untie it and I broke it."

"Broke what?" said an awaking Carla.

The three turned their heads to meet Carla who had awaken from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her groggy eyes to see what the commotions were all about.

"Carla!" Geo said as he walked up to her. "You are not going to believe this. I just woke up and tried to use the bathroom. When I tried to get out of bed by pushing the gurney bars down, my hands dented it and I made the bars into a pretzel shape. Then, Zeo grabbed the bars and he broke it apart with his two hands."

"Uh…okay." Carla said as she didn't understood what was going on. "So…what else is new?"

"It's no lie, Carla." Trini alerted her. "It's for real."

"Oh please, that's not even true."

"IT IS TRUE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

At the sound of her voice and racket that she made, something above Carla had shattered due to her anger. A light bulb. Pieces of the light bulb rained from the ceiling and landed on the floor. The four young ones looked in shocked. Carla, using anger, had shattered a light bulb.

"What the…what the heck just happened?" Carla said in frightened tone.

"You just broke that light bulb." Geo said. "You seemed to have telekinesis or something."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I mean, try breaking this water glass."

"I'll…I'll try."

"But think of something that angers you and focus."

"Okay."

Carla stares at the water glass. With her mind focuses, she thought of something that angered her. Death? No. Murder? No. Framed? Yes. That works. She remembered that she was framed for something by some morons that hate her. She thought of it and using the rage inside her, she used her so called telekinesis and surprisingly, the glass breaks in half. Water from the glass splattered on the side while the upper half fell off the table and broke into two places. Everyone had their mouths hanged.

"What's going on here?" Geo frantically said.

"I can answer that!" Came a male voice from behind.

Behind the four kids was none other than their teacher, Morpheus.

"Mr. Morpheus!" Trini said. "We didn't mean to break the rules."

"It's not about the rules, Trini. It's about what you have in stored inside your bodies. When you touched the core, it seemed that you were given some extraordinary power by the core's decision."

"So wait a minute!" Zeo interrupted. "You're saying the Core "chose us?

"Indeed. Like it had a mind of its own, you were chosen for the powers of the Matrix. What that means is that you have Matrix Powers. You can use it inside the Matrix or, for the first time, outside the matrix in reality."

"We can use it in the real world?" Geo said. "That's great. Now we can fly."

"True but there is more than just flying. All of you have your own unique powers. All four of you have grown a bit muscular for your age. In order to keep your body fit, you must workout every single day. Geo, you have the power of strength and you seemed to enjoy multiplication a lot. Therefore, the core has allow you to use the multiplication power of creating clones of yourself. Zeo, you always wanted to be strong. So as a result, the Core has made the strength of the team. Trini, you are one very smart student. The Core has given you an I.Q. upgrade. And Carla, you seemed to enjoy dark magic and psychic powers. Therefore, the Core has give you telekinesis. But however, you will use it for good and not for fun. That's it is why I had a talk with your parents and they agree that everyday after school, you will report to my training course where I will be training you in on how to be the next team in the Matrix. Is that clear?"

"I'm in." Geo said.

"Me too." Zeo replied.

"So do I." Trini added.

"Count me in." Carla also added.

[End of flashback

"…So we got out of the hospital and we went back to school the next day. For three weeks, Master Morpheus taught us the moves. My brother, Geo learned Kung-Fu. Z learned on Samurai fighting style and he earned himself two samurai swords to coincide his fighting style. Carla learned Karate and for me, I learned Freestyle Fighthing, which means I can fight whatever style I want."

"Wow!" Terra said while sitting next to Beast Boy on the couch. "That's awesome. So did you go on the first mission yet and did you guys go to BFC?"

"Let me explain!" Z said. "I'll tell about the first mission, BFC, and SEATS! It goes like this…"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 7: The 1st mission.


End file.
